Goodbye Hellmouth
by bangelluvforever
Summary: What I think should have happened after Sunnydale. Buffy and Gang go to Angel at Wolfman and Hart. Cordelia is not in coma and her and Angel never got together Willow's not Gay. WO. BA. CX. **ON HIATUS**
1. Goodbye Hellmouth

Disclaimers: Any character that you recognize does not belong to me, but belong to Joss Wheadon, Mutant Enemy, and who ever else owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series.

Feedback:I really would appreciate it...I'll do the same to you. Thanks!!!

Timeline: What I think should have happened after Sunnydale. Going into the Angel Season (not sure which season so bear with me people).

Distribution: ASK FIRST!

Summary: What I think should have happend after Sunnydale. Buffy and Gang go to Angel at Wolfman and Heart.

A/N: This is what I though should have happened after Sunnydale.

A/N: Thoughts in .

Goodbye Hellmouth

(Buffy's POV)

I'm still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. When Dawn stands beside me, then Giles joins us, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.

"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business," I hear her say.

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment. (bends to pick up a rock and throws it into the canyon)," I hear Giles say.

"We saved the world." Xander says to us all and I agree with him.

"We changed the world. (walks up to Buffy's side) I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere." I hear her tell me and I also agree with her; we did change the world. I can also feel them.

"We'll have to find them." I hear Dawn say wondering what to do now.

"We will." I hear will say to Dawn.

(paces behind them) "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." Giles says. _ I think he's trying to lighten up the mood _

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." I hear my sister say. _ I think I fought on the wrong side too. I CAN'T GO SHOPPING!! _

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander says.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." I hear Giles say._ Just when I thought I could have a break; he's says we got work ahead of us. Maybe I'll go to L.A. and visit Angel and Wes.? _

(to Willow) "Can I push him in?" I hear Faith say.

"You've got my vote" I hear Willow say and I can't help but smile.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week." I hear Faith say and I agree with her. I want to rest to, but I can't because I can only sleep in peace,feel safe and loved when I'm in Angel's arm.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to." My sister says.

"Yeah. (smiles) The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asks me. I know where to go. The only place I felt at home,safe, loved and cared about Angel.

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" Dawn says to me.

"I think I know where we can go and stay for a few days or until we find out what to do." I saw wondering if anyone gets who I'm talking about.

"Where...Oh! I get it. I don't think he would mind,B. He misses you so much!" Faith says getting who I'm talking about while the other except for Dawn,Willow and Faith know who.


	2. W&H

Wolfman & Hart

(ANGEL'S POV)

"Spike leave me the hell alone," I said walking pissed off out of my office and into the main offices. Neither one of us knew that their was the Scooby Gang and Buffy was in the main offices watching us fight.

"No, you big pounce. I want to find out what has happened to me. And your just made because when you rode in on a big white horse Buffy pushed you away and she said that I was in her heart and that she wanted to finish baking.Yeah, I know about your's and her's conversation, she told me all about it. But, you want to know the truth?" Spike asked me, trying to piss me off, but I am curious about the truth when I'm afraid of knowing the truth.

"It doesn't matter if you want to know or what, I'm going to tell you anyway." I hear him say. I stop and turn around to wait for him to finish what he was saying.

"She said I love you, and I said no you don't,but thanks for saying it. And you know what she did love me,but not like I liked. Yes, she loved me,but only the kind of love that her and Xander have for each other. I'm not ok with it, but I will deal with it, because I know the one thing that makes her happy and make her feel like she is in heaven and that is you. The whole Scooby Gang and including me and Giles. Said that she NEVER smiled at me or the mention of mine or Riley's name name when they or we were together, or her smiles never lit up her eyes, or she never cried a single tear when Riley broke up with her, or she never cried herself to sleep like she does every night for you when Riley and her and me and her were together, or she never confided in us like she does and did with you. You want to know why?? I'll tell you why, because we never YOU and she NEVER EVER was our soulmate and we knew that, but we never cared all we cared about was that we had her and you didn't!!! We hurt her less than you did, we treated her like a goddess she is, we loved her,we where there for her,we could comfort her, but she NEVER EVER loved us liked she did and still does LOVE YOU." Spike said with anger in his voice trying to tell Angel that he-Angel-the vampire with a soul- the warrior for the PTB's had ever left and let people like him and Captain Carboard ever touch anyone like her. Wow...I can't believe I just said that Spike thought.

(A/N: WOW...I FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!!! DON'T YOU???)

I CAN'T believe he just said that Angel thought.Then I hear him say,"I guessed you never really loved her like you say you do."

The next thing I notice is that I have him pinned by his trout on the wall telling him," That I did and do love her more than anything in this whole world and would do anything for her. That I only left because her mom told me to so she could live a normal as a slayer's life could be. The one person who hated Buffy's calling as the slayer. That I had also been driven by things that the Mayor said to me along with things that her mom said to me, or I NEVER would have left EVER."

"Oh.My.God. Angel, I never knew she made you leave," I heard someone say after I done yelling at Spike who now had pissed me off.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note I wonder who it possibly could be that said "Oh.My.God. Angel, I never knew she made you leave". Looks, like you'll half to wait and find out!!!!!

Thanks for all of those who read my stories and tell me how you like my stories...I love you all ooo so much and will forever keep you close in my heart.

Thanks---Jessica


	3. The Scooby Gang

**(ANGEL'S POV)**

I turned around to see who had said those words when I see the face of my Slayer Goddess, the same women who had my heart and soul forever.

"Buffy" I say to her,not believing she was here. I wonder how long they and most importantly she has been standing there. I couldn't even feel her come in.

**(BUFFY'S POV)**

"Buffy" I hear him say my name like we always greeted each other.

"Angel" I say back to him. Then, the next thing I know is I'm in his strong and protective arms holding him, the same way he is holding me,like there is no tomorrow.I move my head up to look him in his eyes with tears in my very own eyes. I see that he has tears in his eyes and then the next thing I know we are kissing.

I hear Faith, Willow and Dawn whistle and say with a smile," Jeepers, B and A can't you guys not grope in public with kids present?"

"Hey!!! I'm not a kid, for the fact I'm almost 17" I hear Dawn saying.

We stop kissing but we keep our foreheads together not wanting to separate completely, yet; and both laugh at Dawn defending herself.I look at Angel and smile when I hear him laugh which I hardly heard when we were going out.

I step out of his embrace and I feel week all of second and the next thing I know is I'm falling to the floor,but not I get Angel's name out of my mouth.

"Angel"

-----------------------------------------------------

**(ANGEL'S POV)**

Wow...there is no words for that kiss we just had. Angel thought.

As soon as Buffy steps out of my embrace; I wish she hadn't. I hear Buffy say my name and everyone yelling Buffy.I see her falling to the floor, but not before I caught by her.

Thank god for supernatural speed Angel thought.

As I was holding Buffy in my arms on the floor, I notice that she is not waking up.

"BUFFY!!" I yell, but nothing.

"BUFFY!!!" I yell again, but still nothing.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note DUN..DUN..DUN...what will happen next for BANGEL???

Sorry, to end this chapter here, but I'm tired and I got hit with a softball in my tigh and in the middle of my forhead,so yeah...I promise to update soon...but if you don't want me too or anything then I won't.But for all of those who do I would like to know what ya thought and if you would like me to continue and to FORGIVE ME for ending this Chapter here.SORRIES x TRILLION!!!!!

THANKS---JESS


	4. In the Hospital Wing

AN: My thoughts and POV's in ( )...characters thoughts in italic (slant).

(Angel's POV)

"Oh, God! Buffy!!! Baby come on, wake up!!!" I tell her, more like scream at her. Everyone is around us, worried as hell but not more than me.

"Wes call the people down in the hospital wing here and get them up here and transported to a hospital bed or my room,NOW!!!!" I yell at him.

"Baby, come on" I say crying now. Everyone else is too. The next thing I know is there is doctors around her.

(Down in the Hospital Wing of Wolfman & Hart)

"Mr. Angel, sir?'' Dr. Spencer, the very best here asked me.

"Yes, Dr. Spencer'' I answer her.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. Dr. Spencer just sounds so formal and after all I work for you, Mr. Angel'' says Elizabeth.

"OK, and please call me Angel.So do you know what's a matter with Buffy?" I ask her.

"She suffered some severe wounds to her side and some internal bleeding. We set her up for transfusions of blood and put her on some oxygen to help her. But, we also found some kind of poisoning that is running in her blood system.We have no idea what kind of poisoning it is and we are afraid she might not survive through the week or maybe the night. We have the people up in Miss. Burkle's department working on the cure and we also gave them a sample to annalize the poison, so before you know it we might have cure in no time. But, we don't know if she will survive. I'm very sorry.'' Dr. Elizabeth says to me. I hear the Scooby Gang start to cry for my lover. _I'm going to make damn sure that they find a cure, but first I want to find out what her chances are to survive through the night._

''Doctor, what are her chances of surviving through the night?'' I ask.

"She has a 100 chance of surviving the night, but the week is still a 50/50 chance." Dr. Elizabeth says to me.

"Thank you, Elizabeth" I say trying to keep my cool.

After she leaves I turn to everyone.

"I want everyone to meet in my office ASAP" I demanded them.

Everyone moved on the double, except for Dawn.

"Angel?" I hear Dawn say.

"Yeah?" I answer her.

"Can I stay with my sister?" She asks me.

"Yeah, hold on let me get Dr. Spencer." I say to her and hold my hand out for her to follow me, which she takes in no time.

We find Dr. Spencer talking to nurses about care for my lover.

"Excuse me, Dr. Spencer?" I ask.

I hear her say hold on to another nurse that she called Emily and she walks over to us.

"Yes?" I hear her answer.

"Sorry, to interrupt but, can I have the room number Miss. Summers in staying in? This is her sister Dawn and she wants to stay with her and so, I want her not to be removed at all unless I ask or if theirs an emergency here or in Miss. Summers's room. OK?" I say to her.

"Its perfectly fine. Me and Emily will take you to Miss. Summers's room. Her room number is 17, so if you need anything or anyone wants to see her." I hear her agree.

"OK, you go with them Dawnie, ok? If you need anything got up to the nurse's station and have them call my secretary's desk and have her call my room and I'll send somebody or I will come get you ok?" I tell her.

"OK, thanks Angel. Just help my sister, I can't lose her again.I love you, Angel. Thanks." She says to me and gives me a hug.

"I will do anything in my power to help you sister because I don't want to lose her either. I love you too, Dawnie" I whisper to her as I hug her back.

I see her go with Dr. Spencer and a nurse that Dr. Spencer called Emily down the hall to Buffy's room.

* * *

Author's Note :Well, here's the new chapter. I might write 2 more today, I don't know it depends if I get good reviews and what not. Remember feedbacks make me write faster. Sorry, it took so long. Thanks for reading!!!! Enjoy!!!!! 

Thanks to all my faithful readers, --Jessica


	5. Inside and Outside of Buffy's room

**AN: my thoughts in ****( ) and characters thoughts in _italic slant._**

**AN 2: Alters between Spike's & Dawn's point of view.**

**AN 3: flashbacks in ---++ and _italics_.**

* * *

**(Dawn POV)**

The nurse that Dr. Spencer; Elizabeth, had called Emily and Dr. Spencer herself are walking me down to Buffy's room. _I'm so scared what I will see._We come to my sister's room and I step in and see her hooked up to all these machines and I also see that the blood transfusions are done. _Oh.My.God. My sister hates hospitals._ As soon as I see my sister I run to the side of her bed and crawl up on to the right side of her and lay with her and cry my eyes out.

"Please be ok, Buffy. I need you, we need, but most of all Angel and me need you!!! I remember you once told me to be strong but, I can't Buffy. I love you, I want you to wake up know and tell me everything is going to be ok and to hold me. OH.GOD. Please Buffy!!!"

* * *

**(Spike's POV)**

As I walk down the hall and get to Buffy's hospital room I hear Lil Bit crying and talking to her sister,but her sister not talking back. I didn't make it as far as inside the room because I'm leaning against the wall praying to anyone thats listening the Buffy will be ok and wake up and say "Hey guys,".

I remember the last conversation that me and Buffy had.

_--++FLASHBACK_

_Me and Buffy where the only ones left in the Hellmouth I was still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth. Buffy was standing in front of me, staring, still holding her scythe._

_"Go on, then." I tell her, wanting her to be safe._

_"No. No, you've done enough. You could still—" she says but I cute her off._

_"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." I say to her really wanting to finish this off._

_We can hear the wall crumbling around us._

_I hear Faith calling down to Buffy,"Buffy, come on!"_

_"__Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." I say to her being serious and then throwing in a joke somewhat serious and not at the end._

**(AN: Spike always at least sometimes tries to find a joke to squeez in during a serious time. You know?? Well one with the story)**

_"Spike!" I hear her say with a little worry in her speaking. _

_"__I mean it! I gotta do this." I say a I hold out my hand to stop her._

_All of a sudden Buffy is lacing her fingers into mind and they are bursting in to flames together._

_"I love you." I hear her say._

_"_ _No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." I hear another earthquake; Buffy lets go of my hand, "Now go!" Buffy runs up the stairs."I wanna see how it ends."_

_END OF FLASHBACK--++_

I cry even harder. _No, you never really loved me pet only the bloody pounce. Always has. Always will. You were...are soulmates nobody could ever get in the way of that. _I'm to busy thinking I don't even her Dawn come out into the hall and walk across and lean on the opposite wall and dry her eyes.

"Spike,I didn't know you where out here." I hear her say.

"I came down her to see how you and Fluffy where doing.Then I couldn't make it past the doorway to her room." I answer her the honest to god truth.

"How about we go see how everyone is doing?" I hear her say to me.

"You know whats, I think your right. Lets go see if they need help,I'm pretty positive they need some help." I say to her as I hold out my hand to her,which she does and I put my arm around her and lead her to Angel's office.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE-----WELL, THERE'S THAT CHAPTER FOR NOW...SORRY IF ITS NOT LONG...BUT I KEEP TRYING...TRYING TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORY "RE-WRITE OF SEEING RED"...HOPE YOU READ IT...I HAVE SOME OTHER IDEAS FOR TWO STORIES TOO...SO LOOK FOR UPCOMING STORIES:

RE-WRITE OF THE GIRL IN QUESTION

RE-WRITE OF NOT FADE AWAY...

POSSIBLY MORE TOO...

THAT ALL BE PENDS ON MY FAITHFUL AND NEW READERS...PLEASE R&R FOR ME...THANKS...MUCH LOVE TO ALL YOU...

--JESSICA


	6. Quick Author's Note

**Hey everyone, how are you? I hope great. Well, listen I'm really sorry that I haven't updated some of these in A LONG time especially the ones I haven't updated since SUMMER OF '07? Well, I plan from now on unless I'm having a writers block, that I WILL TRY to update every week or every 2 weeks, three at the most because it takes me so long to write great chapters for you guys, I do my research for them also and I love to put pics on my profile of some of this stuff in stories, give great details, etc. I just love that you guys love my stories so much it makes me jump with glee. I haven't got any flames so that's great! I love you all so much for adding my stories to your favs and me to your fav. Authors. You guys make it worth waking up and taking the courage to post and write my stories and poems down and for that I am truly blessed and grateful for people like you! So please keep it up or I WILL cry!! **

**Another reason why it might take me a white is because Spring Break is over which sucks but then its okay because we only have 44 days (9 weeks) left of school here. So I'm so happy and then I'll be gone for 5 days in the last week of June (I think the last week) to go to Creation, which I can't wait to go. I love it o so much! It will be my second year so I'll be able to show the newbies around and she and TOUCH Switchfoot, Toby Mac, Relient K, Barlow Girl, Skillet, etc. I really can't wait! I WILL TRY to update a lot before I go on that trip for you guys. I will also have softball this summer so that might put me in a slight no update for awhile. I also have volleyball camp, family reunions, work, babysitting, spending time with the fam, just hanging so yeah. BUT I WILL find time to update A LOT this Summer. **

**Before I go, doesn't seem like the year 2007 and this year have gone by pretty fast? Like at a blink of an eye! I also have PSSA's next week so I might be to tired to write chapters and post them because we have 4 hours each day of PSSA's for the whole week next week. What fun! I defiantly have a litter of Pepsi and cookies and Sun Chips with me. LOL! I love you all so much!! Much love,**

**Jessica **

**P.S. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY EACH TIME I DO UPDATE! PROMISE TO TRY! MIGHT NOT SUSSED BECAUSE WRITE NOW I'M MORE FEELING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STORIES, BUT IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER OF MY BUFFY ONES LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR "BRATZ" AND ALSO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR "REWRITE OF DAMAGE" HOPEFULLY TO BE POSTED SOON!**


	7. Author's Note

**6/24/08**

**I'm leaving for Creation today. Won't be back until Sunday (6/29/08). So I won't be able to update. Cuz there's no internet or anything. So yeah. I'm sorry about not being able to update this week. I love you all! Keep reading! Have a fun summer!**

**Much love as always,**

**Jessica**


	8. Fangel

_**Chapter started: Sept. 07, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: Sept. 07, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_W-O-W! I haven't updated this story in almost two years, wow! Mkay, now that that was said, I'm back with an update that popped in my head when I couldn't sleep and when I was sick. I hope you all like it and have a safe and fun Labor Day in '09. I love you all, sorry about the wait, but I've found a new obsession that most likely is greater than my Bangel obsession, and it's all High School Musical and Zanessa TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN with me. Much love. XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=Goodbye Hellmouth=**

**-Chapter 6: Fangel-**

When Angel walked up to Buffy's hospital room door, he never thought that he would see Faith there, tightly grasping Buffy's hand…and sure, he knew that Faith wanted to make things up with Buffy, but this…was one thing he never thought he would see, Faith with tears in her eyes as she talked to Buffy, not even knowing he quietly entered the room and slipped in the shadows to hide as he listened to the Rogue slayer talk, "…Yeah, I'll admit it, I did think about Big A and I being together, and me and him would be a better match then you and him, but you know what I realized in that jail cell -- and I should have seen and known it all along time ago-- that just looking in you two, that Bangel sounds a whole hell of a lot more better than Fangel, and I'm so, deeply sorry.

Buffy, I know what you probably would say or the look on your face so, given this time -- no matter how shitty the situation is right now-- I want you to know I'm sorry, and not just for what I told you, but about everything that ever happened between us, and so, I'm deeply so sorry for that too, for everything.

B, Buffy, I…I love you, sis, and you want to know something else? I'm so fucking glad I realized that Angel and I weren't meant and were never meant to be because I know I would sure hate and regret to breakup a couple that was made in heaven to go through hell! And _**you two were made in heaven to go through hell**_.

And hell B, you've been there so, you would know better than anyone -- but, the point is Buffy, you guys have gone through hell together, always, and I say always because no matter the distance or time or hateful words that you two throw at each other to loosen the hold you have on each others' hearts and soul; that there's only one thing and that single thing is the most powerful…magic, on this planet, in and on the next, and in every dismission and that's: LOVE, but most of all it's the love you two have together so, if I was you, I wouldn't let that go…your hear that Big A?"

"I'm…how'd you know?" Angel asked as he moved from the shadows and into the light before taking another seat on the other side of Buffy and grasping her other hand.

"Hell, A, even in a coma B, gets chills -- the good kind-- up and down her. BUT, that's not the point and the point is did you hear everything I said?" Faith asked him.

"Only when you started talking about admitting 'Fangel' and about 'Bangel' which reminds me, where do you come up with theses names?"

"It's a cursed gift I have," Faith replied with a smile.

"No more cursed than mine," Angel replied before they both chuckled and then let a comfortable silence envelope them as they sat and watched Buffy intently as if willing her to wake up.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you go and I really don't know when I'll be able to update again because as I mentioned I have a new obsession. Well, anyways, I hope more ideas will come because until then I'm outta here. I love you all. Much love.**_

_**Toodles.**_

**They were made in Heaven to go through Hell. **


End file.
